


Not another lifetime without you

by ewen7



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewen7/pseuds/ewen7
Summary: Meet fireman Connor Stevens.





	1. Men on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The fic's title comes from a line of the song "You" by Queensrÿche.

"Hi. You're from Anchor Beach's elementary school?"

"Yup," the woman behind the wheel replies, "I'm Samantha Matthews and the man in the back is Jude Jacob. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Connor Stevens: I'm the one who will show you around."

He shakes her hand, waves at the kids and nods his head at her workmate.

"You can pull in here," he says, showing a free space in the courtyard of the fire station, "if you want. The kids will be able to get off the bus in completely safety."

"Thanks, Mr Stevens."

"Please," he adds while she's operating the vehicle, "call me Connor."

"Sure. By the way, call me Samantha."

After the bus is parked, he leaves so that the two teachers take care of the schoolchildren, looks around him and sees his best friend Asher talking to Trent away from the others: they must be up to something and wonders who will be their next prey. While he's still paying attention to his fellow workers, he feels like someone stares at him and thinks it must be the driver.

_Here we go._

Connor can't help but sigh inside: it's true he's used to girls checking him out since the end of the middle school but, as time goes by, he got less and less patience for that. But, as he isn't rude and doesn't want to hurt their feelings, he takes on himself.

If it was flattering to be popular with girls first, it gradually got on his nerves. Especially since he knew they weren't his type.

Connor - determined to set things straight with her - turns around and faces not the woman but the most handsome man he's ever met: his thin and delicate pale face highlights his black hair and his deep dark eyes in which Connor feels like he's drowning and his sexy mouth which seems to hesitate between smile and smirk makes him want to kiss him. He can't take his eyes off his slender chest under his burgundy jacket and his grey shirt and notes that he wears around his neck a chain to which is appended a blue unicorn.

"Hi," the man says, "I don't know if Samantha introduced me to you: I'm Jude Jacob, the other teacher."

"Hi, Jude! Er, I mean Mr Jacob."

"Just Jude."

"Well, I'm Connor."

He feels pleasant goose bumps when they shake hands. Then he takes a few steps back, forces himself to look at everybody - even if he can't help but glance at Jude from time to time - and takes a deep breath inside before speaking.

"Hi, everybody and welcome to our house. I'm Connor Stevens and I'll be your guide. Well, does anyone have questions before we're starting the tour?"

"S-Sir," a little girl asks after raising her hand shyly, "w-what does the word on your shirt means?"

"It means I'm a newbie here: I've worked here for ten months. I'm the new candidate on the fire truck you see just behind me. I'm here to learn how to be a firefighter..."

"So you're not a real one," a boy next to the girl states.

"Mark!" Jude coldly admonishes him. "He's a real one: he's a full operating fireman like his fellow workers. No one can be an experienced one overnight..."

_Did  Jude just stand for me? How nice!  
_

Connor can't help but grin: as soon as he smiled, he sees Jude blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's all right. Your teacher's right: I have to be prepared for different eventualities otherwise I'd endanger the life of my friends, Mark."

"Apologize to him," Jude adds. "He deserves your respect. Even if he's a new one, he risks his life every day."

"S-Sorry."

*******

_What happens to me? It's the first time I talk to a kid like that._

But Jude must admit it's been a long time since a man has such an effect on him. Connor is really breathtaking with his short sandy hair, his amazing hazel eyes his sun-kissed skin and his kissable lips. And he doesn't even talk about his body.

_He's so hot with his t-shirt all tight like it spray-painted him on. There ought to be a law against that!  
_

He can't keep his eyes off his chest, trying to keep a low profile. Even if it's really difficult not to glance at his skin every time his shirt is lifted. And Jude's eager to see more!

_I'm beginning to think he's doing this on purpose. Look at his huge pecs and his nipples! I so wanna touch them, feel the softness of his skin and the firmness of his muscles. It must be so nice to caress his abs and kiss his collarbones too..._

Jude slightly shakes his head.

_Easy, easy, J! You sound like Marcus right now! If he were there, he'd laugh at you and you're sure he'd remind you your sassy comments on men and women who fantasize about firemen._

He smiles, while thinking of his best friend.

_I can only imagine what would happen to me if he decided to take off his shirt: a geyser of blood would spew from my nose. Like the old pervert with his shell.  
_

He can't help but chuckle: everyone looks at him all of a sudden. He looks away while rubbing the back of his head.

_Take a deep breath and focus on his words and not on his body._

"I have something for you," Connor says, "if you'll come this way."

They walk into a small room where there are some fire helmets on a table: the kids shout for joy when they see them.

"Why don't Mrs Matthews and Mr Jacob have ones?" Another girl asks after every schoolchirdren picked one.

"You're so right," he replies while looking for two old hats and handing them to Jude and Samantha. "It's safer."

The kids break out laughing when Jude's helmet falls down over his eyes. Then they leave the room. So Jude decides to remove his hat, puts it under his arm, looks straight ahead and is immediately mesmerized by Connor's back.

_This guy must spend his day and night at the gym! Look at his trapezius and his lats!_

"I got another surprise but you must close your eyes! No cheating, right!"

The kids and Samantha obey.

Only Jude doesn't play along.

There's no way he closes his eyes because he knows his imagination will run wild: he would fantasize that he would slide his hands against Connor's sides, underneath of his shirt, caressing his soft and firm skin, feeling its heat. Then he would bring one hand to his abs and the other one to the top of his chest, his finger would keep sliding on his pecs and they would play with his nipples before taking slowly his shirt off. After that, he would brush his hand across the curves and the bumps of his back and finally...

_Stop it right now, J!!!!_

The other firefighters gradually form a guard of honor, according to Jude.

"All right, open your eyes!"

The kids are overtook by the show and, when Connor asks them to follow him, the schoolchildren hesitate for a while before deciding to walk a few steps behind him. Jude, who brings up the rear, looks amused that some boys even stick out their chest.

"It's an honor we reserve for the great figures," he explains.

Then they pass in front of a little gym which makes it possible to keep the firefighters busy and get their exercise too.

And Jude can't help but imagine Connor pushing the weight, _shirtless and sweating_. He discreetly shakes his head again to dodge the image.

Then Connor shows them the restroom, the kitchen, the equipment room and the locker room.

And Jude pictures Connor walking into the changing room, undressing - slowly, _of course_ \- and taking a shower.

"May I use your bathroom, please?" He suddenly asks, slightly stuttering.

He can't keep this up : he must cool down because he's just a bundle of uncontrollable emotions right now. As soon as he's in the bathroom, he closes the door, rushes to the washbasin, splashes his face with cold water, looks at his reflection for a while, chews out himself - while cursing Connor too - and wipes his visage. After taking a deep breath, he goes back to them.

He finds them in front of the rest room: the kids and Samantha, sitting cross-legged around Connor, carefully listen to him.

"Welcome back," he says - grinning at Jude who immediately melts inside - before showing something on his outfit. "So this is a pass alarm: if a fireman is totally still for more than eighteen seconds, a loud alarm goes off until he moves again."

Jude cautiously sits next to Samantha: he doesn't trust his legs anymore.

"Why?" Mark asks.

"Well, if he's hurt or trapped, we'll know where he'll be."

So he turns on the alarm and some kids immediately cover up their ears. After his little display, he keeps describing his equipment, while answering questions from time to time. Jude absentmindedly listens to him, gradually loses track of time and feels like he's under anesthetic.

After a while, Connor suggests to take a break in the restroom so that the schoolchildren have a little snack.

"We got a lot of good things like carrot and cabbage."

They immediately make a face.

"And some junk too," he adds, grinning at Jude again. "But don't tell your teachers."

_No doubt he wants me dead._

The kids beam, follow Connor as far as the desk, take what they want and sit. When it's done, he looks at Jude and Samantha who opt for juice and is going to sit next to his workmate and in front of him. The three of them make small talk for a while.

"Who's this?" Samantha asks Connor, showing a picture behind his back. "There seems to be a family resemblance."

"My dad," he just replies and goes silent.

Jude looks up after hearing the tone of his voice and watches the picture of a man with a stern look, despite his smile and says to himself that he doesn't like him.

"So, what's next?" he inquires to change the subject.

"We will simulate an MVC but I shall say no more right now: there are some prying ears."

"Con?" a young woman calls him. "You mind helping me out here?"

"Sure, Em. If you'll excuse me..."

Jude notices that the woman tries not to burst into laughter and frowns. So, curious, he stands up and remotely follows Connor. As soon as he sets a foot outside, Jude hears a whistling noise and Connor yelling. So he rushes and sees him soaked from head to toe.

His brain can take it no more. Connor in a tight shirt is already overwhelming but Connor in a wet shirt which makes it see-through is beyond words.

"Jude? Jude?"

Jude who feels like he hears Connor's voice from a distance is unable to say a single word and can't take his eyes off his shirt - chest? -, try as he might.

All of a sudden, a bell rings and a voice announces over a speaker.

"Accident. Construction site. Truck 77. Ambulance 59."

The firemen and the paramedics equip themselves straight away, get on the fire truck and the ambulance and move away at full speed.

"The tour's over, kiddos."

 

_**The** **next day**_

 

"What's wrong, Connie?" Emma asks while he helps her to clean the ambulance.

"It's all right," he grumbles. "Let's say I woke up from the wrong side of the bed."

Connor didn't have a very good night: as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Jude's face. He wanted to see him again. No, he needed to see him again. It's been awhile since a man had such an effect on him. Actually since his first boyfriend.

"Liar," says Asher who brings some medical stuff to Emma. "He's just falling in love, Em. Right, Con?"

"You, I'm not talking."

"That hurts. I was just trying to help you. You needed to cool down: you were on fire."

He pauses.

"You think I didn't see the way you looked at that teacher? You can't fool me: we've known each other for far too long."

"You've got a shot," Emma comments. "She's into you: her eyes were locked on you."

Connor and Corey burst into laughter under her questioning look.

"He gets used to," his best friend explains after regaining his composure. "No, I was talking about the other teacher."

"Oh, cool!"

Then the three of them resume their work until a deep voice is being heard in the courtyard. Connor sighs, while his best friend looks at him sympathetically.

"It's been awhile since we saw you, Colonel. We missed your visits lately."

"Is my son here, Chief?"

"Yes, Colonel. He's here, despite it's his day-off."

"Like father, like son. The Stevens don't know what taking a rest means. Hahaha!"

"He must be in the ambulance with Emma and Asher."

Connor hears his father grumbling, as soon as his best friend's name is mentioned in front of him. He carefully listens to the creeching wheels of his wheelchair.

"Hey, son."

"Dad," he answers coldly.

"Colonel!" Emma exclaims.

"Mr Stevens," Asher says, smirking because his father has never been able to stand his sassy attitude.

"I was told what you did yesterday. Great job!"

Connor can't help but roll his eyes: he knows that his father only congratulates him because there are people around them. They would be alone, he would just be entitled to some grumblings: everything Connor does is never enough.

"It's true he was amazing," Emma confirms. "Without him, we don't know if Trent might've made it."

Then they have a small talk in the rest room until his father has to leave.

At the end of his "shift", he decides to spend some time in the gym to clear his head: he didn't stop thinking of the best way to see Jude again without that it seems strange or worse. He carefully listens to a verse of a song at some point of his workout.

 

_We've seen the sun setting in their eyes._

_It could be worse, it could be us._

**_Not another lifetime without you._ **

 

So he knows he's going to take his shot. "Whatever happens, happens" his grampa said. As soon as he gets out of the shower, he'll find an excuse to go to Anchor Beach. 

"Con? You there?" Asher asks him who relaxes under the warm water for a while.

"What d'you want?"

"Someone's looking for you. I hold 'em off in the restroom."

Connor doesn't have time to ask their name: his best friend isn't there anymore. As he's still wary of him, he takes time to finish to wash: he's sure it'll be another Corey's joke. So he won't be fooled today. He takes some underwear, black shorts, a purplish tank top - but he immediately drops it in case his best friend gets the idea to water him again - and his sneakers in his locker and gets dressed, while going to the room. As soon as he walks in, he sees the back of a man which seems familiar.

"Well, what are you up to, Ash?"

"Mr Stevens," starts the voice which is familiar too, "I mean Conno..."

As the man turns to him, Connor recognizes Jude - who is suddenly unable to speak  - and he can't help but beam at him. So happy to see him again, he rushes to the dark-haired man and hugs him before stepping back quickly.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I-I don't know what I-I was thinking."

Jude is not only mute but also crimson. And Connor can't help but smirk.

"Well, how can I help you?"

But he still doesn't say a word so Connor suggests him sitting down and offering a drink. Then he patiently waits that Jude gets his voice back. After a while, he notices that the man gradually regains his composure. Meanwhile, Corey, between the hallway and the restroom, doesn't waste any minute of the scene.

"I'm so-sorry," Jude eventually says. "I came by to check on you...Er, your t-team. Some k-kids learnt that you had some problems on the construction site and one of you had been injured. S-So I promised them to come by."

"It's really nice of you... and them. Unfortunately, as you were told, the ground collapsed under Trent's feet, while he helped the last worker and he fell one floor lower. He hurt his back but we could rescue him..."

"You rescued him," Asher cuts him off. "Don't listen to him, he's far too modest: he went downstairs and quickly found a way so that we could take him upstairs and then it was his turn."

Connor, awkward, chases him away.

"Don't mind him. Well, you'll be able to comfort your students now."

"Yeah, they'll be happy. I like you... Er, I mean we liked the tour."

Then it becomes eerily quiet.

"Thank you again for coming by," Connor eventually says, even if he doesn't want Jude to leave.

"I-I wanna ask you something," Jude blurts out.

Connor quietly looks at him.

"It may be uppish... D-Don't get me wrong but I'd like t-to t-take you out sometime... I don't remember... I think..."

But he doesn't manage to finish his sentence and lowers his head.

"I'd love to," Connor replies without hesitation.

Jude immediately looks up and beams. And Connor feels like he's drowning in his deep dark eyes again.

 


	2. A hot date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is in the title.

_**A few days later** _

 

"Hey!"

Jude is unable to speak once more as soon as he sees Connor - gorgeously dressed all in black - so he just nods his head.

"H-Hey," he eventually says after a while, "y-you're g-great."

"Thanks," Connor replies with his irresistible smile. "You too."

Jude - who is melting inside because of his grin - smils back but doesn't believe him: he is just wearing a blue shirt - his favorite color - and dark grey pants with black shoes.

"So you found the place okay?"

"Yeah," Connor answers, while looking at the restaurant facade. "I already knew it because Ash spoke very highly of it after dining with his girlfriend Maddie."

Jude is already happy, even if he's still nervous: he wants the date to be perfect. So there's no way something or someone will ruin it.

"Well," he asks, while they were taking place at a table, "how was your day?"

"It was pretty quiet, even if I haven't been idling. Being a candidate isn't easy: I was often given the menial tasks that the others don't want to do. But don't think I'm complaining: it keeps me in practice. What about yours?"

"A bit exhausting, I must admit. One of those days. By the way, the kids were happy to hear from you: as I told you, we, er, I mean, some of them were worried after what happened to the construction site. And they said you were a hero. Even Mark, the one who..."

"I'm no hero," Connor gently cuts him off, "I was just doing my job: our first duty is to save life without putting yourself in harm's."

He pauses.

"Anyway, let's not talk about work tonight: we're here tohave fun. You know, I've been counting days for this day: I couldn't wait to see you again."

Jude - completely taken by surprise - blushes.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. It's been awhile since someone did ask me out."

"You're kidding me, right? A hot guy like you..."

"People usually thinks I'm straight because I'm a firefighter," Connor explains, sighing. "As if a gay man can't be a fireman."

"I've never liked labels," Jude adds, remembering what he went through because of them. "But I have to apologize: I also fell into the trap first."

"What d' ya mean?"

"I saw the looks between you and Sam..."

"You're wrong," Connor immediately corrects him. "I don't look at her."

"I know, I know: I got it later. That's why I took a shot the other day."

The two of them can't help but laugh while trying not to bother the other customers. Then they have a small talk until a waiter gives them the menu, while offering something to drink.

"So," Connor inquires, "how are you enjoying San Diego?"

"I like the town," Jude begins to reply before staring at him and asking. "How do you know I'm not from here?"

"I hear a slight accent from time to time."

"I'm from Broken Bow, a small town in Nebraska: I moved here last year. I always wanted to live in California so I jumped in as soon as I finished my degree. Anyway, there was nothing left for me there."

Jude fights back a tear: the past is past. He's just there to have a good time with a hot man.

"I joined my best friend Marcus who moved here four years ago. And you? You always lived here?"

"Yup," Connor replies before adding, grinning again. "As luck would have it, I know well Ank."

"You mean Anchor Beach?"

"I spent the best years of my teenage years there: I met my closest friends Ash, D, Tay and her brother Josh. We were all over each other and we were pretty wild too."

He pauses.

"Some houses still remember," he adds with a nostagic smile. "The five of us sneaked out one night..."

But Connor doesn't finish his sentence as the waiter is coming to them. So they order and then resume their conversation but Jude absent-mindedly listens to him: his eyes linger on his upperbody and he increasingly wants to touch it through the fabric of his shirt before unbuttoning it so that he will be able to caress his skin. He can't get Connor's chest out of his head since they met: it fills his days and his nights.

"Jude? Earth to Jude?"

"Sorry, you saying something?"

"Yeah," Connor - smirking - replies, "I asked if there was a stain on my shirt: you stared at it for a little while."

Jude can't help but go crimson.

"So-Sorry again," he says, looking down at his glass. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

"I'm not," Connor hastens to answer him. "It's true I don't like that usually but..."

Connor stops once again as the waiter is bringing their food. They thank him and start eating.

"I don't know how to tell you," he eventually says. "I like the hungry look of yours..."

He pauses.

"I, I mean I don't feel like this piece of meat - which is so tasty and melts right away in my mouth by the way - but like someone who is loved. Your eyes are very gentle, a bit sad too."

As soon as Jude hears his words, his heart starts beating awfully fast.

_Am I an open book to Connor? And why I ain't scared, like the other times when I started getting closer to my ex-boyfriends? It's true I'm not a teenager nor a young adult anymore. But what's different about him? I feel like he's able to understand me and my life like Marcus. If it's true, how long I've been waiting for this moment!_

_Don't get your hopes up, J! Marcus would say. And he would be right. But I've never felt that with another guy: no doubt about it, he's not like other men and he's taking away my common sense._

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Connor hastens to ask. "I'm sorry if I did."

"No, no, you've just caught me off-guard but I don't want to talk about it right now. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm too rash sometimes."

_Congrats, J. You and your issues... It's our first date and there's an awkward silence between us now._

Jude plays with his fork for awhile and doesn't dare look at Connor for fear that he's mad at him, even if he knows he's wrong.

_Stop! You're just psyching yourself out. Talk to him!_

"How do you pass the time when you're not in the fire station?" He inquires after awhile.

"I have to forget my private life as long as I'm a candidate, according to the chief. But Ash is extra helpful at such times: he's very creative."

Connor starts telling him what his best friend had planned once while the waiter is taking their plates and then adds a few amusing anecdotes after the man went back to the kitchen. Jude gradually feels reassured, laughing with him and forgetting his issues for awhile. Later, the dessert is brought to them: the two of them quietly enjoys it.

"What's next?" Connor asks after Jude settled the bill.

"I can't hide anything from you but it's a surprise," he replies, unable to hide his grin. "Just follow me."

They're coming out of the restaurant, walk down an alley at the end of which there's a little building called Chiara O'Kay.

"I hope you love singing songs."

"You should hear me in the shower."

_I'd rather see you..._

And Jude is going crimson straight away.

"You okay?"

"Nevermind," he answers before going into the building.

A woman who stands there at the entrance is greeting them.

"It's been awhile since we saw you, Jude. We missed you."

"I've been busy lately. How you doing?"

"Good. I've saved your regulary table for you and your guest. Have fun."

The two of them walks into a room with many tables and a stage in which someone is singing "Two Princes" from Spin Doctors, one of Jude's favorite old bands, sit at a table in front of the stage and order some drinks while Jude is explaining the rules. When he's done, they take a laptop and choose three songs. When his turn comes, Jude takes the stand and looks at Connor.

  **Every endless night has a dawning day**

**Every darkest sky has a shiny ray**

**And it shines on you baby can't you see**

**You're the only one who can shine for me**

 

**It's a private emotion that fills you tonight**

**And a silence falls between us**

**As the shadows steal the light**

**And wherever you may find it**

**Wherever it may lead**

**Let your private emotion come to me**

**Come to me**

**....**

 

When the song is finished, everybody applauds him.

"You are awesome!" Connor says before kissing his cheek.

Jude, caught off-guard once again, blushes.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you."

"You didn't. I like it: you can do it again."

What he hastens to do before it's his turn to sing.

 

**When I was twenty two the day that I met you**

**When you took my hand through the night**

**It was getting late and you asked me to stay**

**And hold you until we see the light**

**Shut the door and turn the lights off**

**And put up your dukes tonight**

 

**Cause this love is getting dangerous and I need some more tonight**

**Your touch is contagious you know what I need tonight**

**I can't run and I can't hide**

**I'll be wasted by the light**

**I'm undone but I'm alive**

**Don't ever wanna see the morning light**

**...  
**

As soon as Connor starts singing, Jude feels like he was talking to him, whispers the lyrics and Connor invites him to come up on stage so that the two of them sing it together. The other costumers stand up and applaud them at the end of the song before begging them to sing a second title together. So, as soon as they return to their table, they look for another one for a little while.

When it's their turn again, Jude starts singing the first verse, the  first bridge and the chorus.

**We meet at the night in the Spanish cafe**

**I look in your eyes just don't know what to say**

**It feels like I'm drowning in salty water**

**A few hours left 'til the sun gonna rise**

**Tomorrow will come and it's time to realize**

**Our love's finished forever**

 

**How I wish to come with you**

**How we make it through**

 

**Just one last dance**

**Before we say goodbye**

**When we sway and turn round and round and round**

**It's like the first time**

**Just one more chance**

**Hold me tight and keep me warm**

**Cause the night is getting cold**

**And I don't know where I belong**

**Just one last dance**

Then Connor sings the second verse and the second bridge.

**The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar**

**I'll never forget how romantic they are**

**But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love**

 

**There's no way to come with you**

**It's the only way to do**

Jude - who can't keep his eyes off him - finally sings with him the chorus before everyone gets going.

"Thanks," Connor says when they left the building, "I had a wonderful time..."

"I know it's late," Jude gently cuts him off because he wants to prolong the moment with him as long as possible, "but I thought it would be cool to take a walk along the ocean."

_I'm definitely hooked._

"Yeah, you're right."

They quietly go around for awhile before stopping and Jude gets closer to him before intertwining their fingers. Then Connor suggests him to walk on the beach and Jude agrees so they take their shoes off: he immediately likes the sand on his feet.

"I wanna test the water," Connor says, while rolling up his pant legs. "C'mon."

Then he takes Jude's hands and drags him towards the ocean: he hears Connor laughing like a kid and can't help but chuckle too because his laughter is contagious. After a while, they go back to the beach and sit next to their shoes. While they looks at the last rays of the day's sun, Jude takes the opportunity to put his head on Connor's shoulder: Connor slowly turns to him, cups his head and kisses him. Jude melts as soon as their lips touch.

Then he's riding him, leans over Connor who is lying down in the sand and Jude deepens the kiss

_What happens to me? This is, this is way too fast._

_SHUT UP, J! You're safe. You know it! Enjoy: his lips are so sweet. Put your hands on his shirt and tell me you don't like that._

So he's caressing Connor's chest through the fabric of his shirt while kissing his neck but lifts his head when he hears him moaning.

"Please, Jude, don't stop..."

So he leans over him again, leaves his mark on his neck and then starts unbuttoning Connor's shirt while sucking his collarbone. Meanwhile, Connor lifts Jude's shirt, slides his hands as far as his upperback but suddenly stops.

"Jude," he says panting. "I live just around the corner: we won't be disturbed."

They quickly stand up after Connor has shaken the sand out of his pants and his shirt, tucked it and the two of them put their shoes on and brush their hair back. They quietly walk to Connor's appartment, unable to take their eyes off each other. As soon as they're at the door, Jude pins him against the wall, kisses him again and feels Connor's smile against his lips. Once inside the appartment, he frantically rips Connor's shirt and eagerly caresses his chest, his fingers lingering on his pecs before going down to his abs.

Jude doesn't recognize himself: he feels like he's feverish. But he doesn't care because all that matters now is Connor's body whose eyes are shining with desire.

"Gross!!!!" He suddenly hears a voice behind him. "Get a room."

He immediately freezes and doesn't dare look at the man behind him while Connor laughs out loud.

"We're on our way, Ash..."

Connor takes Jude's hand, brings him upstairs, drags him to his bedroom while taking his shirt off and closes the door.

 

 


	3. Ashes from the past (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short throwback.

_**The morning after** _

 

When Connor wakes up, he's turning his head to Jude who's still sleeping, stares at him and grins before getting up quietly, putting on some clothes and leaving the room on tiptoe. Then he's going downstairs and joins Asher in the kitchen.

"Already up? I thought you were off today."

"I am," Connor replies, sitting on a barstool. "But I've always been an early riser."

"Sure. But I thought you would enjoy staying in your room with your date."

His best friend turns around and switches on the coffee maker like every morning.

"How's Maddie doing?" Connor inquires.

"She's fine. She told me she would be home by the end of the week. By the way, she said hello. She thinks it's too bad she missed you."

"Me too. I'm happy to see her again soon. How long was she In France?"

"It's been almost two months between the premieres and the Festival."

When the coffee is ready, Asher gets two mugs and the coffee pot.

"Still no cream, I guess."

"You know it: _I take it black. Like my men_."

The two of them can't help but burst into laughter.

"I won't get tired of that line," his best friend says after regaining his straight face. "Well, how was your night?"

"It's been awhile since I got my rocks off that much..."

"I noticed," Asher cut him off before adding smirking. "It's gonna give me nightmares for days."

"I'm sorry," a voice suddenly says behind them.

They immediately turn around.

"Hey!" Connor says, beaming.

"H-Hey," Jude stutters, unable to look straight at them.

*******

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Asher inquires. "You didn't do anything..."

"What happened last night," he blurted. "It, it's so n-not me."

Asher doesn't like the sound of it and can't help but look at Connor whose smile vanished: he had already heard these words years ago. They're bringing up very unpleasant memories.

 

_It was a very sensitive time for Connor: he just told his closest friends he was gay. If Asher and Taylor immediately showed their support, it hadn't been quite the case for Daria who had a crush on him for a few months and Joshua - Taylor's brother - who was cold and distant while they were almost like two brothers before. Besides, Connor was infituated with one of Asher's friends - Nash - who seemed to share the same feelings and also had to face his father's prejudice since his coming out._

_It was then or thereabouts that it got harder and harder for Asher to tolerate Connor's dad while he admired him before._

_As Connor and Nash had been dancing around for some time, Asher worked on a plan so that the two of them confessed their feelings for each other: he offered them to go to the movies. He was really happy when his two friends started getting closer, despite everything that got in their way._

_Until the day they were invited to a special party._

_Connor - very excited - didn't stop talking about it and he told Asher that he had a little surprise for Alex. Knowing that the two of them couldn't say anything to their parents without causing a scene, Asher suggested them to change at his place. Connor - a bit late - walked into his room when Alex - who borrowed one of his older brother's suit - finished getting dressed._

_"You're great," he said with his eyes shining._

_Asher never saw him so happy. Then Connor got a shirt out of his bag and proudly showed Nash:_ I'm not gay but my boyfriend is _said right on it Asher couldn't help but burst into laughter: his best friend had a gift for seeing the funny side. But his boyfriend just stared at the shirt without saying a single word._

_"It's a joke," Connor - whose smile had vanished - explained to him._

_"I know."_

_Asher frowned, wondering what was going on. He felt like there was some tension between his two friends but didn't say anything: he didn't want to spoil their night. When the two of them were ready, he called his mom who brought them to the place where the party was. He couldn't wait to hear from them after the party since they slept at his place. So he spent part his nights with his parents._

_He knew something was wrong when his dad brought back only Connor who seemed distraught: Asher got that his friends had a fight. As Connor was his best friend, he went to take care of him: he invited him to sit on the couch, sat too and waited. After a while, he leaned over Asher who quietly folded him into his arms and started crying. When he had regained his composure, he said what actually happened earlier.  
_

_No sooner had the two of them set foot in the dancing room than Connor felt something would be wrong but he immediately shook that thought away... to reassure him, he guessed. What could possibly go wrong? It was just boys with boys, girls with girls, boys dressed like girls and girls dressed like boys. Nothing unusual._

_Connor nervously laughed._

_"I won't lie to you: I wasn't uncomfortable, it was just so new to me. But, as soon as I saw all their happy faces, I relaxed. So I looked at Nash who's got a sad look on his face. I couldn't help but look down..."_

_He paused and wiped his tears._

_Two people quickly came to them_

"Hey, welcome. I'm Morgan, I'm gay."

"How you doing? Ruby, genderqueer. When you'll talk to me, use the pronouns they and them, please."

"Okay. I'm Connor. Gay."

"I'm Nash."

_Morgan and Ruby looked at each other before staring at him._

"And?"

"Just Nash."

"You guys are a couple?"

"Yeah," _Connor replied a bit embarrassed._

"I guess it's your first gay dance."

_Connor and Nash could only nod._

"Well, enjoy!"

"You thirsty?" _Nash suddenly asked me._

_While he got the drinks, Connor joined a small number of girls and boys and started talking to them to get to know them: they took to each other immediately. he was comfortable with them until Nash joined them too._

_Connor paused again and loudly sighed. So, to take his mind off of things, he went dancing. Nash, as for him, just stood there. After a while, he got some drinks and met Morgan again._

"Have fun?"

"Sure."

"So, how about your boyfriend? He's not gay or bi. He's just Nash..."

"Well, he doesn't like labels."

_Connor didn't lie: Nash had explained it to him some day. But it didn't seem to convince the older boy._

"I see. Let me give you some advice: when someone says that, maybe it means he's not really gay."

_As soon as Asher heard his words, he clenched his fits. Why did this guy who didn't know them could have told Connor that? Asher knew how insecure his best friend was when it came to feelings. If he were there, he would have punched him._

"What, what do you mean?"

"You know, some boys keep finding himself at your age: that's why they're unable to say they're gay."

_When he finished to fill his glass, he went outside: he needed some air. There, his mind didn't stop racing. he've thought about what he went through since I came out because of his dad and his boyfriend. Connor couldn't finish his sentence: he was making a real effort not to cry again._

"That's when Nash came."

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere. You okay?"

_Connor turned around and mustered up his courage and asked him if Nash liked him like that. He immediately looked away before looking down. Since hehad no answer after a little while, he asked him again and Nash eventually told him the truth. Connor felt so betrayed that he didn't listen what he said: he barely heard he didn't want to hurt him._

_Connor couldn't help but laugh bitterly before taking refuge in Asher's arms again. Asher clenched his fists again: he'd like to have a word or two with Nash as early s possible. he didn't tell Connor what he did to his ex-boyfriend because he wasn't proud of it. None of them heard no more of him._

 

"I regret..."

Connor doesn't let Jude finish his sentence, stands up and leaves the room.

"I-I'll go shower."

"Con, wait."

But it's too late: his best friend is already going up the stairs two at a time. Asher turns to Jude and can't help but glare at him who looks surprised.

"What's going on?" He says before staring at Asher.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Asher coldly states.

"Why?" Jude asks, unable to understand why Connor's friend is suddenly mad at him. "I said something I shouldn't have?"

Asher can't help but roll his eyes.

"Drop the innocent act!"

Jude alternately looks at him and the stairways.

"Why do you tell me to stop dropping the innocent act? What did I do that was so bad?"

When Asher sees that he seems like he's about to cry, his anger falters.

_Why is he getting all teary eyes? He wasn't about to tell Connor that last night was a misunderstanding?... Calm down, Ash._

"What did you mean when you said _I regret_?" Asher asks after taking a deep breath: he wants to be sure that none of them jumped the gate too quickly.

Jude stares at him before answering him.

"I, I just wanted to apologize because I got caught up in a fever and I make you uncomfortable. Straight people are a bit..."

Asher can't help but burst into laughter under jude's unbeliever glance: he's relieved.

"My turn to apologize. Me and Con thought you were gonna dump him because you made a huge mist..."

"I can't do that!!!" He yells out before looking down. "So-Sorry."

"Don't mind. Will you excuse me a minute? I'll be right back."

As soon as Jude nods, Asher rushes to Connor's room.

"He left?" Connor asks, looking up at him. "Me thinking he was different..."

"No, he's still here. We were wrong. It was a misunderstanding."

Connor looks at him in disbelief. Asher knows that he's insecure as soon as it comes to feelings. So he sits next to him.

"He just wanted to apologize because he thought what I saw last night gave me some discomfort."

He pauses.

"By the way, you're in desesperate need of a shower," Asher adds, while pinching his nose.

Connor balls up his shirt and throws at him. So Asher goes downstairs and joins Jude who's still on his feet.

"Sit, make yourself at home. I told him. He won't be long. And sorry again."

"Stop being sorry. I know what it is when a gay boy has a crush on a straight one. Especially if he's fooling with your feelings."

Asher nods: he will never forget Connor's plight. So he had promised himself to look after him as long as they would be friends: for ten years he's keeping his promise.

"You want some tea, coffee or something else?"

*******

"Coffee, please."

While Asher is pouring it in a mug, Jude's eyes are lingering on the various pictures on the wall next to him: he sees a band of boys and girls on a large majority of them - they must be Connor and Asher whom he's quickly recognizing and his closest friends - but it's another photo which is getting his attention. He sees Connor in his fireman's uniform who carries over his shoulder a very young girl. Jude is standing up and is coming near it.

"She's a smart kid," Connor says behind him. "We saved her from her burning house. She locked herself in her room, blocked the bottom of her door so that the smoke didn't enter her bedroom and took refuge in her closet when the fire reached the first floor."

He pauses.

"I visit her every week in her house or in..."

But he doesn't finish his sentence. Asher puts his hand on his shoulder.

"There are your friends here?" Jude asks to change the subject.

"Yup, here are Tay and her brother Josh next to Ash and D who didn't stop sticking to me."

Jude is quickly noticing the love eyes of the curly-haired girl.

"You were really closer," he states, looking at the other photos.

"We still are, even if Tay and Josh moved to Frisco after graduation and D works in NY as a model. We all see each other as much as possible."

"By the way, Con, Josh will be in town this week: he called me after Maddie. So he asked if we could have a dinner. I told him we could but I didn't know about your shifts. Maybe you could call him."

"Great, I will! Did you tell him he could sleep here instead of going to the hotel?"

"Yeah, he'll think about it. But you know..."

Connor is raising his hand and his friend stops talking.

"I should go," Jude states while putting his mug on the bar.

The hazel-eyed man is suddenly disappointed.

"Or you can stay... Or maybe you got better things to do?"

He's not very subtle and Jude can't resist is puppy eyes.

"No. But I wouldn't want to disturb..."

"You wouldn't," Asher replies. "Con'd be mad at me. By the way, I..."

But he doesn't finish his sentence: someone's knocking at the door. Connor and Asher arelooking at each other before Asher opens the door.

"Hi," Jude hears him greeting their visitor coldly, "Mr Stevens. Come in."

He sees a man in a wheelchair who stares at him angrily after looking at him from head to toe and remembers the photo in the fire station.

"Hey, dad. Here is Jude Jacobs, a friend I just met."

"Please, son, don't play gay with me... I forgot you were. Your "friend" is wearing one of your old shirt."

Jude doesn't like the man at all: he feels like he thinks Jude is a kind of call boy or someone like that.

"But I didn't come to argue. I know I dropped by unexpectedly: I just wanted to have lunch with you."

Jude is noticing that Connor and Asher can't help but roll their eyes: they must be used to his unexpected visit. Connor is going to open his mouth but Asher put his hand on his shoulder.

It sounds more like an order than an invitation, according to Jude. Indeed, the old man doesn't even wait for him to reply and closes the door.

"Sorry," Connor says after an awkward silence.

"No big deal. As I said earlier, I should go."

"There's no way you're leaving. My dad ain't gonna ruin this day. Right, Ash?"

"Right."

"I'll just spend some unpleasant time with my dad at noon. I wanna have a good time with you before and after lunch..."

"Oh, GROSS!" Asher exclaims, laughing.

"You've really got a dirty mind," Connor replies while pretending to punch his arm. "I didn't think about that!"

"You didn't but he did. Look at his smile."

Jude can't help but blush: as soon as Connor had talked about good time, he thought back of his night with him.

"I've got an idea to embarrass your dad," Asher says before turning to him. "If you agree."

Connor  strongly nods, while staring at Jude who's unable to resist his doggy eyes. So Ash explains his plan, while Connor and Jude carefully listens to him: a growing smile gradually appears on Connor's face and Jude restrains himself from breaking out laughing. He feels like he'll have fun. Maybe not as much as the fun in Connor's bedroom.

_JUDICORN!!!!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; I'm awaiting your comments.


	4. A hot prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joke's on Connor's dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had to meet my new students.

His dad booked at Le Gourmet, one of the city's finest restaurants, but that doesn't totally surprise Connor: Adam has always loved that kind of place. The headwaiter brings him to a table where he sees his dad with two other people. Connor can't help but sigh inside: he should have suspected that his invitation wasn't particularly innocent.

"Welcome, son. Let me introduce my old friend Adrian Nelson and his granddaughter Tessa."

Connor inquiringly looks at him before greeting the old man and the young woman and sitting next to his dad. The four of them start talking about nothing and everything while waiting for someone to bring the menu. After a while, the conversation turns to Connor.

"Well, your dad told us you worked in the fire station he started his career. Your choice or a coincidence?"

"Sir, it was my choice: it's always been my second house so I didn't see myself going elsewhere."

"When he wasn't at home," his dad adds, "he was spending his time between his baseball team and the fire station and then quickly became our unofficial mascot."

Connor can't help but grin while thinking of that simplier time when his parents still loved each other and his dad wasn't the bitter man he is now.

"You must have seen stuff," the young woman suddenly blurts.

"Not that many," he replies smiling. "Lucky most of our interventions aren't dramatic. Right, dad?"

"Sure, son. Even if we have to think ahead to the worst possible outcome. And Connor experienced it once. Tell them what happened last month."

Connor inquiringly looks at his dad again, wondering why he wants him to speak about that intervention. He doesn't really like to talk about it. He remains silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"Someone set fire to a dumpster just outside of local premises in which there were tanks of various combustibles", Connor eventually says after a few seconds of hesitation. "So the chief asked some of us to rescue the men inside and evacuate the tanks while me and Dave from the team squad had to break windows on the roof so that smoke can get out of the building. I told the chief that I'd love to be inside but he made me get that someone untrained for that kind of operation like me would be more helpful outside."

"He was right," his dad just states. "It's a question of speed so no one has time to keep an eye on a rookie.

"So I quickly took my breathing apparatus under the smiling eyes of Dave and the chief who had to think I was too cautious, even if they didn't make comments. Then we climbed up onto the roof and we started breaking the windows. Things were going well until the fire touched and blew up a tank. A column of gas rose to us very quickly. We didn't obviously have time to react but I was lucky to wear my breathing apparatus. Unlike Dave."

Connor pauses.

"No sooner had Dave inhaled gas than he fell to his knees and looked for air. So I rushed to him and dragged him far away from the windows. _"Mayday! Mayday! Firefighter down!"_ I screamed, while taking off my breathing apparatus and pressing it on Dave's face so that he was able to breathe again. Then I sat next to him, started talking so he wouldn't be knocked out, strongly held his hand and nervously waited for the others."

He pauses again.

"When Emma and Ash took him to the hospital, the chief told that I went there too because I had to run some tests. I didn't object: I was feeling responsible for Dave.

"So what happened to your colleague?" The young woman inquires.

"He received excellent care, he quickly went home because he needed some rest. But he wasn't out of the woods: he had inhaled some magnesium."

"Is it bad?"

"Unfortunately yes. I saved his life - according to the doctors - because I quickly hooked him up with some oxygen. But his lungs were burnt by shavings of magnesium and he developed a respiratory infection."

He deeply sighs.

"He visited us a couple days later but he avoided me. I got that he was mad at me, even if I didn't know why."

"He's not very grateful," the young woman can't help but say angrily.

Connor immediately looks up and she looks away, blushing.

"You're wrong. I can't blame him: he just found out that he couldn't be a firefighter anymore because he was in the early stages of emphysema. It means that his lungs will gradually stop fulfilling their role. So he must think he'd rather be dead: being a firefighter was his whole life. It'd been almost fifteen years since he started his career and then it stopped all of a sudden."

"You're too nice," she states.

"I don't think so," he replies before looking at his dad and adding. "I already witnessed that kind of reaction."

While the four of them keep talking, Connor notices that the young woman doesn't stop glancing at him but looks away and blushes as soon as he looks at her. He also sees his dad's sparkling eyes: he finally gets why he had invited him. Connor can't help but shake his head slightly.

"Lady and gentlemen, welcome to _Le Gourmet_. My name is Jude, I'll be your server."

As soon as he hears that voice he knows since yesterday, Connor's eyebrows immediately go up while his heart races up and a broad smile pops up on his face. Jude smiles back and Connor doesn't pay attention to what surrounds him anymore: he can't keep his eyes off Jude who is so classy and hot in his waiter's outfit.

"We are honoured to have with us the _famous_ Colonel Stevens", Jude adds, while handing the menus. "So we'll buy your drinks."

Connor can't help but smirk after recognizing the ironic expression that Asher is used to employing to describe Adam. His dad obviously doesn't get it because he's flattered.

"Thank you, young man."

" _You're welcome_ ," Jude replies with a sassy tone. "Take your time to look at the menu, while I'll go get your drinks."

He pauses.

"I'll be right back," he says to Connor with a flirty tone. "Let me know if you need anything."

Connor watches him move away and stop at a table where Asher discreetly waves at him.

_The joke's on ya, dad._

"Son", his dad whispers, while the old man and his granddaughter talk about the menu. "What are you doing?"

Adam quickly looks at the same direction as Connor and slightly sighs.

"Please, don't stare at a man today: you'll hurt Tessa. Did you notice how she looked at you earlier?"

"Course!" He replies angrily. "When will you put in your mind that I'm not into girls?"

"Unfortunately, I know it but you can pretend to be now. As a favor to me."

Connor instantly glares at him: he's upset now. There's no way he comes into the closet again for his dad's sake.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Jude discreetly asks frowning, after coming back to their table.

"I'm okay now", he replies with a weak smile before whispering. "You're back. Thank you."

"Lady and gentlemen," he inquires, while giving them their drinks. "Have you made your decision?"

"We think so", Adam - staring at Connor and Jude - answers.

So Jude listens to him and the two other people but, when he turns to Connor, this one stays silent.

"Do you need some advice?"

"I'd love to," Connor says with a flirty tone, while glancing at his dad who seems a bit uncomfortable because he knows which game Connor is playing right now. "I must admit that it looks like delicious."

So Jude answers Connor's questions until he makes his decision. The two of them don't stop smiling at each other. Thus intensifying his dad's discomfort, while the young woman and her grandfather don't seem to notice the little game between Jude and Connor who does everything so that only Adam feels uneasy.

"Son, stop bothering this poor boy."

"Sir, he doesn't. Besides, I'm at your service."

He pauses before adding with a smirk.

"So it's my duty to _please_ and _satisfy_ him."

"I'll take the citrus-marinated sardines, the chicken with peppers _en cocotte_ and the gratin of quinces," Connor - who can't help but blush after hearing Jude's last words - finally says.

He shivers when his hand and Jude's briefly touch when he returns his menu and can't help but let his eyes linger on Jude's back when he's going back to the kitchen. Adam starts relaxing as soon as Jude left them. As for Connor, he absent-mindedly listens to the conversation and gives short answers when someone asks him a question, while waiting for the return of the dark-hired young man. He also notices how hilarious Ash is: he had planned well to trap Adam.

After a while, Connor apologizes to them because he must go to the bathroom where Ash joins him shortly after. As soon as the door is closed, his best friend breaks out laughing.

"I love it when a plan comes together," he says, still chuckling. "I wish I could see your dad's face!"

"You're so mean sometimes," Connor states with a grin. "I've never seen him so uncomfortable: he didn't stop glancing at his friend and his granddaughter lest his plan falls apart."

"He tried it once again, didn't he?" Ash asks, shaking his head and putting a hand on Connor's shouder. "He doesn't still care about your feelings. I remember the last girl he introduced to you when she left crying. What was her name?"

"Daria."

"Yes, Daria. She was a nice girl..."

_Yeah, she's really a nice one who didn't deserve what she had been through because of my dad._

"Seriously," Connor inquires so that they talk about something else, "how did you do it? I guess it's not easy to involve such a place, especially in such a short time."

"You're mistaken. I know everyone: I've eaten with Maddie here so many times. You can ask what you want to when you date someone famous. If you knew what I heard about some celebrities..."

"Really?... Anyway, how did you convince Jude to play the waiter?"

"He'll tell you himself," Ash replies, smirking. "By the way, I think you must come back to your table."

"Yeah," Connor says, pushing the door. "You're right. Besides, I'm not done with my dad yet."

"Can't wait."

While he's going out of the bathroom, he sees Jude carrying their starters, follows him - his eyes lingering on his back again - and sits at the table.

"Nice view," Connor says - so softly that only his dad can hear him - when Jude's back is turned.

"Glad you like it," he replies as soon as he hands his starter.

His dad quickly glances at his friend and his granddaughter again before glaring at him. Connor can't help but smirk.

"Are you okay, Mr Stevens?" The young woman inquires. "You're really pale all of a sudden."

"Sir," Jude adds, "don't hesitate to tell me if you need something."

"I'm fine," he answers Tessa before glowering at Jude and growling. "No, thanks."

" _Bon appetit_ ," Jude wishes them before staring at Connor with a grin. "Enjoy."

"I do," Connor states, his eyes lingering again on the body of Jude who moves away.

Then the four of them talk about family and friends, while savoring their starters. Connor can't help but glance at Jude - who's next to Ash - from time to time and his dad seems to be more and more upset. When they are done, Jude comes back to clear the table, asks if they like their first courses and checks in on Connor's dad who doesn't hide his hostility to the dark-haired young man anymore.

"What happens to you, Ad?" The old man asks him. "What did this young man do to you? I don't get you. He's nice and takes his duty very seriously."

"I think he's condescending with me," his dad replies, taken unawares.

The old man and his granddaughter can't help but look at each other but don't say anything. His dad immediately glares at Connor, tacitly reproaching him for his embarrassment. There's no way he looks down because he's clean as a whistle: Adam has only himself to blame. So he prefers to ignore his dad and focuses on the conversation between the young woman and his grandfather who are talking about work and private life.

"Glad you learned my lessons, Tess. But you need to socialize too: don't make my mistake. Enjoy life! Am I right, young man?"

"Indeed. Even if I must devote a lot of my time to my training, I need to relax too."

"You're a wise young man..."

But Connor doesn't pay attention to the old man's words: Jude is coming to them, carrying their main courses. No doubt about it: he's hooked on the dark-haired young man. As soon as he shows up, the real world doesn't matter anymore. But he notices how more and more nervous his dad is on his chair.

"Your veal medallion. Lady, be careful: the plate is piping hot."

"Thank you, Jude."

"Sir," he says to her grandfather, "your lobster risotto."

"Thank you very much, Jude."

"Colonel Stevens, your beef slab of steak."

Connor's dad just glares at him.

"Sir, your chicken _en cocotte_. I hope you'll like it."

"No doubt about it after savoring the starter you suggested to me. Thank you, Jude."

"You're welcome," he replies before adding with a clear wink which nearly chokes his dad. "Know I'd do anything to sate you."

"You okay?" The old man worries.

"Yeah," Connor's dad replies with a nasty look at Jude who slowly goes back with a satisfied grin.

Adam's friend glances at his dad from time to time and his granddaughter keeps looking at Connor who casually looks back and smiles.

"This looks delicious," she eventually says after a while.

"It does. What about your veal medallion?"

"It's succulent. Jude has some very good advice. Besides, he's very thoughtful and sensitive: that's very rare in a server."

"Yes," Connor confirms with a grin, "he's a surprising young man: I feel like he has many tricks up his sleeve."

"What's with your smile?"

"Nothing," he replies, taken aback.

_Except I think I'm falling in love.  
_

"Connor? You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just zoned out."

So he decides to move on to other topics, while finishing his plate. Adam, the old man and his granddaughter then start talking about anything and everything, while waiting for the dessert. As for Connor, he isn't in the mood for a slight conversation and can't wait until the lunch is over so he will join Asher and Jude. He remembers the great moments of the night at the restaurant - and in his bedroom - to kill time between the dessert and the bill.

"Thank you very much," the old man and the young woman say to Jude. "You deserve this generous tip."

As for Adam, he remains silent, despite the look of Adrian and Tessa. Then Connor thanks him too.

"I'd love to see you again," he adds with a smirk.

There's an expression of amazement on Adrian and Tessa's face as soon as he utters these words.

"That'd be lovely. Besides, my shift is almost done. If you wouldn't mind waiting a little while..."

"Course not," Connor replies, before saying goodbye to the young woman and her grandfather and meeting Asher.

He takes one last look at his dad who becomes very pale and doesn't dare look at the two other people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be appreciated.


	5. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude makes a point of comforting Connor.

_**One week later at Jude's apartment** _

 

"So, how was Mexico?" Jude asked while pouring his best friend Marcus a glass of wine.

"It went well. It was even better than I already told and showed you even if I wish I'd enjoy the country more. But business before pleasure. By the way, I took more pics just for you."

Marcus unpocketed his phone and scrolled through the photos of his shootings while commenting some of them.

"You recognize the twins Mae? Oli's always hot but Ocean's a real looker now, right? It was our first photoshoot: we were in Monterrey."

"She had to turn many heads there," Jude replied before asking. "Who's he? His face seems familiar."

"He's a newbie: his name's Dakota, Dakota Cox. He told us he has occasionally appeared as a guest on that show a few years ago... What's the title?"

" _Fully fostered_!" Jude immediately exclaimed. "I liked his character: he played the youngest son of the neighbours and became the best friend of Foster. The two of them were quite characters: they never did things by halves."

"He's a nice guy. A bit nervous even if he did some photoshoots when he was in that show. So I gave him some advice and we quickly bonded over."

Marcus then kept scrolling his pictures until dinner was ready.

"These ones are from our last night in Mexico: our agency threw us a pool party. We got wild as you can see! We needed it. But I can't wait to see you again."

Jude had always been connected to Marcus, even after his best friend ran away to Los Angeles because his parents didn't accept his _gayness_. Unlike Jude's family that unconditionally supported him.

"Boy, I wonder what I'd do without you Juju."

The two of them kept in touch before Jude decided to join him in California after graduating. He didn't almost recognize his best friend: he burnt candles at both ends. Jude moved to Marcus appartment so that he felt much safer if he knew where he was. It had been a long time coming but Jude saved him and became his anchor.

"I could say the same thing," he said, thinking back to what he went through a few years before and shedding a tear.

So Marcus clenched his hand with both of his and hugs him tightly.

"They didn't deserve what happened to them," he whispered. "I missed them so much too."

A few minues later, the timer of the oven dinged. So the two of them split up: Jude took the dish out of it while Marcus returned to the counter. Then they ate quietly until Marcus checked in on him.

"What about you?" He inquired, pouring Jude a new glass of wine. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Just routine," Jude replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

Marcus suddenly looked up, frowned, stared at him and gradually smiled. Jude was like an open book: he couldn't hide things from his best friend.

"You met a guy!"

Jude - blushing - nodded.

"You cagey devil! Why didn't you text me?"

He didn't know what to answer so he just shrugged.

"Tell me everything. You owe me this!"

So Jude told him about the visit of the fire station, his meeting with Connor, their date - but didn't mention the end of the night - and Asher's prank. Marcus didn't stop cutting him off in order to find out more than he was saying. When he showed him his waiter's outfit, Jude expected that his best friend made fun of him but he uttered a little whistle of awe.

"Been a long time since I saw you in such an outfit. How long was it? Six years? Seven? Anyway, I'm sure he only had eyes for you."

"I must admit: he didn't stop teasing me..."

"You got a picture of him?" Marcus cuts him off once again.

So Jude scrolled through the photos slowly until he found the best one and hands his phone so that his friend could watch the picture.

"HE'S HOT!!!!!" Marcus couldn't help but exclaim. "LOOK AT THAT FACE WITH THESE AMAZING HAZEL EYES! AND THAT BODY!!!! I SWEAR IT'D BE ILLEGAL TO WEAR SO TIGHT CLOTHES!"

The more Jude listened to him, the redder he became: he couldn't help but relive his night in Connor's bedroom.

_Connor had no sooner closed the door than Jude brought him to the bed where he rode him. There they kept kissing each other feverishly: Connor took his shoes off while Jude helped him wriggle out out of his pants and caressed his strong thighs. Then he pressed his mouth to his abs before going to his pecs, his nipples, his neck and his earlobe. He heard Connor moaning and smiled so Jude - overwhelmed with desire - got rid of his own clothes. As soon as their skins touched, he shivered and his hands madly browsed every inch of Connor's body: Jude quickly became intoxicated with the softness, the scent and the taste of it.  
_

_Then Connor rode Jude in his turn: his strong hands smoothly roamed all over his body..._

"Juju," Marcus suddenly inquired, "you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, trying to hide his embarrassment.

But his best friend didn't seem persuaded: he stared at him as if he was trying to read his mind again before exclaiming after a little while.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU AND HIM..."

"His whole body is knockout," Jude - who couldn't help but grin - cut him off.

"And you are the one who always told me that I was all about sex!" Marcus said, pretending to be offended.

"I couldn't resist. No one couldn't."

Marcus didn't add anything but kept his smile throughout the dinner. While they were about to move on to dessert, the intercom buzzed.

"Hey," Jude asked, pressing the button. "Who's that?"

But there was no answer, just one deep breath. Then he turned to his best friend and shrugged when Marcus looked at him inquiringly. So he reiterated his question.

"It's just me, Jude."

He instantly recognized Connor's voice even if he didn't sound fine.

"C'mon up. It's on the the first floor and the fifth door to your left."

While awaiting Connor, he took a third plate and got a box that contained a variety of pastries out of his fridge and Marcus got some coffee before taking three cups. As soon as he heard a knock on the door, Jude - his heart racing - rushed to the door under the amused eyes of his best friend.

"Please, come in."

Connor was very pale and seemed distraught.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." Connor started saying but didn't finish his sentence when he sawMarcus before adding. "Maybe I should go."

"Of course not, don't mind me. By the way, I'm Marcus. Dunno if Juju had time to talk about me. Nice to meet you."

Jude immediately glared at him as soon as he got his best friend's intent who couldn't help but smile.

"Me too," Connor replied with a weak smile before shaking his hand.

"Want some coffee? I guess you needed it after a hard day's work. Mar just did some. C'mon, sit down, please."

"Thanks Jude. Sure you two don't mind? By the way, I was told to take a day off today so..."

Connor didn't finish his sentence again: he seemed tired too. Jude started being worried: something had to be really bothering him. So Jude did everything he could do to let him relax. He and Marcus resumed their conversation and Connor gradually joined the conversation but had just monosyllabic answers when questions were asked. Besides, he barely tasted his cake. Jude and Marcus then tried talking in generalities and told a few anecdotal and humourous stories that happened when the two of them still lived in Broken Bow: it seemed to work.

"No way?" Connor asked incredulously.

"I swear: there's more to Jude than meets the eye. But I think you already got it..."

Jude glared at him once again but Marcus didn't pay attention to him.

"We barely know each other, I find this regrettable but because of my shifts..."

"I can imagine. But I've plenty juicy pieces of gossip, just ask."

Before Connor even said a word, Marcus looked at his best friend, smirked, got up and started to get close to him.

"Mar," Jude warned him, "do not take another step."

"You know you're no match," He just replied - his smile growing - before turning to Connor. "Juju's the most ticklish guy I've ever met."

Then Marcus threw himself onto Jude who burst into laughter as soon as he felt his friend's hands on him while begging him to stop. He was also a bit mad at Connor because he just looked at them with a large smile but he couldn't be at the same time because it seemed that Connor forgot what concerned him earlier. During their friendly fight, Marcus brought down a laptop by accident after Jude finally succeeded in pushing him back but Connor was able to catch it at the last minute. The device turned on and the first page of The SD union Tribe appears on the screen by accident: Connor went pale again while his legs were giving out.

Jude who saw what happened to Connor escaped from Marcus and rushed to him.

"What's wrong?" He inquired before turning his eyes to the headline: "Death of a child on the underground". "Oh, Con..."

So Jude immediately took Connor in his arms, hugged him tightly and got chills when the hazel-eyed young man let go his cry of pain. He turned his head to his best friend who seemed as helpless as him: Jude was unable to search for the right words that would help him to ease Connor's pain so he just tapped his back. Very quickly, Marcus - who knew that he wasn't helpful - took his leave quietly after promising to call Jude later.

After his best friend was gone, Jude and Connor neither moved nor spoke for a while.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dinner," Connor finally said, wiping his tears.

"You don't. As I already told you, you're always welcome. I'll get you some more coffee?"

"No thanks. Just water, please."

While jude took a glass, Connor started telling his story.

"We were called yesterday because of a tube driver who thought he had hit someone. So we searched for a victim under the train while paying attention to the third rail that could still be hot. After a while, my lieutenant found a teenage boy, Jose, who told him he and his sister Maria came in through a service door that just closed behind them. So they had to get out by the tunnel. My lieutenant asked me to search for her..."

Connor stops and begins to shiver so Jude quietly hands his glass and puts his arm on his shoulders because he know Connor needs to tell his story without being interrupted.

"I, I called her name a-and checked under each railcar u-until..."

He started shaking and dropped his glass, his face went pale again. Jude, watching his reaction, couldn't help but shiver : he couldn't imagine the scene who took place under Connor's eyes. So he hugged him tightly again and heard him crying once more.

"I, I heard m-my lieutenant c-calling him b-but I was m-mute: I, I felt like my jaw was n-numbed, my eyes s-stung me. I, I, I wanted to close them but I, I, I j-just c-couldn't d-do."

Connor paused for a long while.

 _"We found the other victim: we need two body bags, more lights and latex gloves"_ : his w-words s-still echo in m-my m-mind."

He paused again.

"He s-stayed by my side while the others... I t-tried t-to get up but I just couldn't do either."

Jude kept listening to him without saying a word. As soon as Connor was back at the fire station, he went on auto pilot: it allowed him to forget what he had seen for a while. But he was aware that his colleagues were keeping an eye on him. What he didn't get was their reaction: he felt like it looked like a normal day for them. He knew all of them already witnessed that kind of horror but he wondered why it didn't affect them: a young girl just died that day.

"Why didn't you talk to your friend Asher?" Jude expressed surprise. "I guess he'd be able to explain to you, right?"

"He could have if he hadn't taken days off," Connor told him after a full minute of silence. "Maddie just came home two days ago so he wanted to spend some time with her: they went on vacation. They go hicking across Alaska: it's a good way to let loose after being unable to see each other for a few months."

He sighed.

"I also tried to talk to the others but I can't put it into words. After my shift, the chief suggested me to take a day off. Unfortunately, it wasn't really helpful: no matter what I'd do, I still saw the girl's body. I wasn't able to sleep either and I hit the streets like a zombie all day long. After a long walk, I didn't know I was going to your building."

"You should have come sooner. We didn't still know each other well but my door's always open."

Jude hesitated a few seconds.

"By the way, stay here tonight."

Connor was about to decline the offer when Jude raised his hand

"Just don't say no, please. You can't sleep in a vacant flat: it's just good to have dark thoughts."

"You're right," Connor replied after a while, "you're right, you're exactly right."

"Don't worry, I won't throw the biggest hump into you..."

"You're disappointing me," he couldn't help but say, teasing Jude.

Then the two of them immediately burst into laughter. Jude was glad: Connor wasn't out of the woods yet - he would need a lot of time to succeed in handling what he had witnessed - but he seemed a bit fine. Despite Jude's protests, he helped him clean the kitchen, washed and dried the dishes and put away the plates and the cutlery.

"I'll be your roommate tonight. So I won't sit down and do nothing."

No sooner had Jude heard the word roommate than he kept himself fom blushing: he had to admit that he liked the idea. Maybe he could suggest Connor to live with him until Asher came back from vacation. But he instantly shook his head: that guy definitely turned Jude's head.

"You okay?" Connor asked, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tired. I had a long and trying day too..."

Jude didn't finish his sentence: he'd slap himself.

"Sorry, sorry..."

Connor just shook his head and smiled at him so that Jude didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Jude said when they were done, "your choices are my couch and my... bed that is really, really _comfy_."

He paused, blushing.

"Besides, if you need hugs, I'll be just next to you."

"Like the second option: I miss your hugs."

Then, while Connor was sitting on the couch, Jude went to his bathroom and showered. When he was done, Connor didn't keep his eyes off his body before entering in the room in his turn. Jude flinched when he heard Connor's phone: he hesitated a bit but, after looking at the name on the screen, he finally answered.

"Con, I've been trying to reach you for hours. I was told what happened to you yesterday: you okay?"

"He's in the bathroom, Asher."

Jude only heard silence on the other of the line at first.

"Jude, it's you?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"He's pretty shaken up but he seems a bit better right now. Sorry for answering in place of him."

"Thanks god. And don't be: you're there, that's what matters right now. He mustn't stay alone."

"Don't worry, he won't be. I suggested him to sleep here tonight."

He paused.

"With the most honorable intention," Jude pointed out to add.

"It's a very difficult time for him. I remember too well what I went through..."

Jude hesitated before expressing his views fully.

"I was thinking he could stay here until you're back. Still with the most honorable intentions."

"Great. And don't be embarrassed: he likes you too."

Jude was suddenly speechless.

"You still there?" Asher inquired after a while.

"Y,Yeah."

Then the two of them talked of anything and everything until Connor - SHIRTLESS!!!!!!! - walked out of the bathroom. Jude was a mess once more.

"It, It's Asher. I, I t-took the liberty of ans-answering: I hope you're not m-mad at me."

"Why?" He asked smiling. "I'm sure you reassured _Daddy Ash_."

So Jude handed him his cell phone before going backwards to his room because he was eager to see every inch of Connor's chest.

_It'll be quite a night._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.


	6. Keep The Home Fires Burning (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor moves into Jude's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like this new chapter!

_**The morning after** _

 

After leaving his bedroom as quietly as possible so that he didn't wake up Connor who still needed to sleep because of a rough night, Jude headed to his kitchen: there was nothing like a nice cup of coffee to start the day.

"Hey," Connor - getting out of the bedroom a few minutes later - said. "Thanks again for the night. You were right, I feel better this morning."

"You're welcome," Jude replied, turning from the window and enjoying staring at his shirtless guest: he would never grow tired of Connor's body. "By the way, you thought it over? I promised Asher to keep an eye on you so..."

"I dunno," he answered after a full minute of silence. "I have to admit, it's tempting: it's no fun to be alone in the duplex. But I don't want to intrude like last night."

"I'm stopping you right there: you didn't and you won't. It won't hurt me to have some company either. While awaiting your decision, let's have breakfast."

"I'm starving!" Connor stated but didn't budge an inch.

"Just let yourself: my food is yours too."

"Thanks. Nothing like a balanced breakfast to start the day."

Then Connor chose various fruits, two bowls and a knife, washed fruits and put everything on the kitchen counter before looking for some cereals and milk and while talking about this and that with Jude who gave him a cup of coffee. Then he peeled, cut the various fruits in quarters and in washers, added sugar, orange and lemon juices and handed to Jude one of the bowls after taking two spoons in a rawer next to him.

" _Bon appétit!_ " He said with a smile that melted Jude.

" _Bon appétit_ ," Jude echoed before diving his spoon in his bowl.

No sooner had he tasted his first spoonful than he closed his eyes.

"It's awesome: I've never eaten anything that sweet before."

"Thanks," Connor replied with the same smile.

The two of them kept talking while savoring their breakfast and enjoying each other's company.

"How the kids doing?" Connor inquired.

"They're fine."

"By the way, what time does your shift start?"

"I have to be at the fire station by a quarter to eight."

"I'll drop you: it's on my way."

"I'd love to," Connor said before taking a short break. "Have we got time to stop by my apartment before?... All in all, I think I might just take you up on your proposition but I'd need a few things."

"Course!" Jude - whose heart immediately raced - replied. "We'll go after I'll take my shower and get changed."

"Sounds good. While awaiting you, I'll take care of the dishes."

"Please, don't: you're my guest."

"I wanna feel useful. And not a burden."

"I'll never see you that way," Jude objected before adding without a second thought. "Especially after the other night."

No sooner had he let those five words come out of his mouth than he went red.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's been awhile since I've known that feeling. Thanks for reminding me."

"Maybe we could do it again," Jude blurts before going even redder.

Connor looked at him and smiled but Jude turned from him and rushed to the bathroom where he locked himself up: he really needed a good cold shower that would clear his head. He had to stay focused because the kids - even if they were nice ones - could be awful sometimes. He could't afford to be distracted by Connor's chest nor his memories of their terrific night.

"Here I go again!" Jude loudly sighed while washing.

After drying, brushing his teeth and getting dressed, he walked out of the bathroom and joined Connor who was unfortunately - according to Jude - wearing his shirt.

"Ready?" He asked him, while taking his stuff and his keys.

"Yup. But you're sure you don't mind..."

"Course. Even if I'm not from here, I know some useful shortcuts when I'm late. So don't worry about it."

The two of them got out of the apartment, walked into a stairwell that leads to the back of the building where there was a small parking lot.

"How's Asher doing?" Jude asked while getting in his car. "I couldn't hear how things were going because he was very worried about you."

"They're fine: he told me they were enjoying themselves. I think they needed this."

"How they met? They don't belong to the same class so..."

"You already heard the story about the victim who falls in love with his savior?"

"Yes but I always thought it was just an urban myth."

"You're wrong: it's more common than you think in our profession. That's pretty much what happens to the two of them. Even if she wasn't the victim."

"Tell me everything: love these kinda stories."

"Jude, I never thought you were a hopeless romantic."

Connor paused before adding with a smirk.

"Especially after the other night."

"Hahaha! Make fun of me," Jude who glared at him but couldn't be mad at a young man with such amazing hazel eyes - replied.

"But you're right: it's a great story. And I'm really glad to witness it."

"Cmon," Jude said eagerly," spill it."

"I will," Connor answered laughing. "It happened a few weeks after I was assigned to the fire station: I had to team up with Ash because Em had been hurt bad in an accident..."

"Wait, you're a firefighter, not a paramedic! You don't have the same training, even if all of you save lives."

"You're right but you must know I have to wear many hats in case Ash and Em - or any other meds - can't make it. We can't let things happen, right?"

Jude shook his head.

"But we only do something if the chief agrees: he's the best one who gets the risks and takes responsibility."

"It must be a terrible burden."

"Yeah. Anyway, we were called because someone was having a mild heart attack. So we rushed to the address: it was a magnificent residence in front of which a butler was waiting for us. He brought us to the lounge where an old man was lying on the ground with his wife and his two children. As it was the first time that I did that to someone alive, I was a bit nervous - even if I was trying to hide it to the three people behind us -  but I was listening to Ash carefully. After a while, we were able to resuscitate and then took him to the hospital where that was completely outside the bounds of what we should be doing. But, the daughter wanted to thank us before leaving: it wasn't easy for me to hide my smile when I saw the looks between her and Ash who noticed it but didn't say anything."

Connor's widened.

"But, on our way back, after congratulating for my work, he didn't stop making fun of me about the boys I dated. I then knew he was crazy about her."

"How did you know?"

"He only teases me about me being gay when he's nervous. And that young woman made him very, very nervous. Anyway, a few days later, Maddie came to the fire station with a gift for me and a date for Ash. I've never seen so happy: he deserves it."

"You care a lot about him," Jude whispered.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me. And he was the only friend who doesn't care about me being gay while the other straight guys whom I trusted left me behind."

Connor sighed loudly. So, as he slowed down because they're near Connor's buiding, Jude put a compassionate hand on his shoulder. The hazel-eyed young man turned his head to him and smiled weakly.

"Take the next right, will you. By the way, you'll need this card to enter the parking garage."

After finding the parking spot, they got out of the car and used the elevator.

"How can I help you?" Jude asked as soon as they walk into the duplex.

"Check the windows," Connor replied while going upstairs, "and then lower the blinds, please."

After he was done, he called out to Connor who walked out of his bedroom with a bag.

"And now?"

"We're leaving soon but I have to go to the bathroom: I didn't brush my teeth yet."

"Exhale."

"No," Connor retorted, shaking his head. "I've got breath like dead things."

"Cmon."

So he reluctantly breathed.

"Oh, my gosh! It's disgusting!"

"Told ya."

"I'm just kidding. But you seriously need to brush your teeth."

Connor then punched him gently before handing his bag and going to the bathroom.

"If I don't," he mischievously added, "I won't have my goodbye kiss."

"You're totally right;" Jude agreed, remembering Connor's soft lips and their passionate kisses when they had sex.

So he sat on the couch, put down the bag next to him and looked at his phone.

"Well," Connor said while getting out of the bathroom with another bag a little while later, "let's go."

They then returned to the car after swinging by the mailbox.

"By the way," Jude asked while opening his door, "how's your dad doing since Asher's prank?"

"I dunno," Connor replied while putting his two bags on the backseat. "Haven't heard from him since then. Not so bad, it gives me a break."

As soon as he sat on the passenger side and buckles his seatbelt, Jude started his car, left the parking lot and got to the street that was already congested so he took some side streets so that Connor would be on time. A few minutes later, he parked his car across the fire station.

"You okay?" Jude - who had noticed that Connor went silent after leaving the parking lot - inquired. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay."

"You're right," he answered after a few seconds. "You're right. You're exactly right."

"Call me if you need to talk to someone else. I look forward to hearing from you."

"I will," Connor stated before cupping Jude's face in his hands and kissing his nose. "Can't wait till tomorrow."

"Wait!" Jude exclaimed when Connor was about to open the door. "What about your goodbye kiss?"

Without further delay Jude gave him a langorous kiss: he wanted to keep the taste of Connor's lips until they saw each other the following evening.

"Wait!" He said once more while their lips parted. "You'll need this key tomorrow morning. I think I'll be at work or on my way when you'll come home."

"True," Connor replied while taking his little bag. "I'll leave you my big case."

"One more kiss before you leave? Please..."

And Connor slowly leant to kiss him. The two of them reluctantly splitted up after a while.

"See you tomorrow night!"

"See you!" Jude echoed before driving away - not without looking at Connor in the mirror - and going to Anchor Beach.

After a while, he got into school in front of which Samantha was sitting on a bench: she was drinking her _latte_ as usual.

"Hey Jude. How ya doing?"

"Hey Sam," he replied while sitting on the bench next to her. "I'm fine. You?"

"Me too."

The two of them then started talking about nothing and everything until she finished her drink and they walked into each other's classroom. Jude's day of work slipped by a lot quicker than he thought. On his way home, he stopped by the grocery store: he needed to go shopping. While he traveled around the store, his phone started buzzing.

"Hey, Mar. What's up?"

"How about going dinner tonight? I know you'll work tomorrow but you can stop by for a while. As I told you yesterday, I missed you so much."

"Sure."

"By the way, how's _he_ doing?"

"Con felt better this morning even if he had a rough night," Jude explained while looking at frozen foods. "I suggested him to stay as long as his friend wouldn't come back from his vacation. My place's not big but it's still better than an empty flag."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, tell him to come along."

"He won't: he had to go back to work today. We won't see each other again until tomorrow evening."

"Really? It's no life... But it also means that he'll be alone most of the day when he'll have finished his shift. Maybe I could come over and keep him company till you come home. If he and you agree, of course."

"Sounds like a plan: I promised Asher to look after him. I'll text him right now and I'll give you his answer tonight."

So Jude hanged up, texted Connor and finished his shopping before driving back home. After putting the shopping away, he sat on his couch and tried to kill time until it was time to go to Marcus' place. A while later, his device hummed again.

"Hey, Con. How have you been since this morning?"

"I'm good. As long as I'm busy. I can thank my mates to keep me occupied!"

Jude couldn't help but smile as soon as he heard the grin in Connor's voice.

"What about you, Jude?"

"Good too. Well, what do you think of Mar's idea?"

"I understand your concern and I appreciate. But you don't have to go through all this trouble."

"We don't. Besides, I'm sure Mar will gladly talk about me: he likes gossip so much."

"He's such a friend."

"Don't tell me! But like Asher who always supports you, I know I can count on Mar. The two of us, we've fallen on hard times."

They then started talking of this and that: even if Jude wouldn't be able to see Connor tonight, he'd pleased to hear his voice at least. Unfortunatly, after a while, a voice from a speaker announced that there was an accident somewhere and Connor had to hang up, not without promising Jude that he'd do everything to give him a hello kiss before _his favorite teacher_ will get to work tomorrow morning.

"I miss the taste of your lips."

"I miss yours too," Jude replied while licking his own lips unknowingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Keep The Home Fires Burning (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his shift, Connor goes back to Jude's apartment and has a sweet but troubling dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back.

"Thanks, Em!" Connor said before kissing her chek and taking his small bag on the backseat of her car. "See you in two days."

"See you."

He went through the building's parking lot, looked for Jude's car that wasn't there anymore, used the key Jude gave him the day before when he had dropped him at the fire station, went upstairs to the apartment, opened the door, put his bag on the couch and sat down because he needed to get some rest after a really rough night. But he wouldn't do it on an empty stomach so he got up, went to the counter where there was a bowl with fresh fruits and was about to choose a few before his eyes were drawn to the fridge's door. He read the sticky note.

_Sorry, I had to go earlier but I made you a breakfast: it's in the fridge.  
_

_Can't wait to see you tonight._

_Jude._

So Connor took the fruit salad and pancakes before turning on the coffeemaker. He had never eaten so delicious for a long time: he felt like Jude put his heart into that breakfast. While feasting, he looked around him, saw some photographies across the counter, took his bowl, his plate and his cup of coffee, took down the one who seemed to be the latest: Jude was around 17 or 18 years old, was wearing a bright smile and was standing between his parents and his sister. Connor was fascinated by his smile.

When he was done eating and after he did the dishes, Connor decided to grant himself a nice nap before Marcus came over, laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

 

_"So did you know what kind of gift you'll give Daddy for his birthday?" Connor asked their three children, while ringing his dad's doorbell._

_"Yes," Lauren, their adoptive daughter who was so cute with her shoulder-length black hair and her dark eyes , said. "But we have to go to the mall tomorrow, Daddy."_

_"Poppy!" Alexander and William, their two sons who looked like Connor with their sandy hair and their hazel eyes, exclaimed, throwing themselves at Adam Stevens._

_"I know you're very happy to see Poppy but be careful, boys."_

_"Son, I'm not as delicate as I look. Where's Jude?"_

_"He's parking the car a bit further," Connor explained. "The kids got excited as soon as they saw your house so he dropped off us here."_

_"Come on," his dad said while his three grandkids were twirling around his wheelchair, "get in, get in. Keep the door open, son. Who's hungry? I made you snacks: it's in the kitchen."_

_The kids immediately rushed to the kitchen, while Connor couldn't help but shake his head: he didn't recognize his dad who became a real sugar poppy since the birth of their sons._

_"When you're done eating, go and get your stuff in your rooms."_

_"Hi," Jude said, closing the door and shaking Adam's hand._

_"Hi, Jude."_

_The three men then went to the living room where Connor's dad offered them a drink after they sat down on the couch and spoke about a multitude of topics, even if most of talking was about Lauren.  
_

_"How she doing?" Adam inquired before glancing at the kitchen where the three kids was making the mess._

_"She's a bit better," Jude replied, sipping his glass. "Her nightmares have lessened so we think her therapy appointments seem to work."_

_"Besides," Connor added, "she knows she can count on her two brothers and us now. It's true it wasn't easy at first because she's been through a lot. But we're also lucky: Jude and her very quickly became fond of each other."_

_"She reminds me very much of my sister," he told them, wiping his tears. "I feel like she lives on trough Lauren."_

_Connor immediately put his arm around Jude's shoulders who leant his head towards him. Adam couldn't help but wince: he still couldn't stand some forms of affection between his son and his husband._

_"Poppy," Alexander and William suddenly asked, "we could play baseball in the backyard, please?"_

_"Did you clean up the kitchen table and put the dishes in the sink?" Connor - frowning - inquired before his dad answered them._

_"Laury's got it," the boys replied with a certain aplomb._

_"I don't think your sister was the only one who ate what Poppy made, right?" Jude pointed out to their sons with his teacher's voice. "So, go help her. When you're done, you can ask Poppy again."_

_Alexander and William didn't say anything - because they knew they'd better not to upset Jude- and went back to the kitchen. After a while, they asked Adam again: he told them they could find Connor's old stuff in the garage.  
_

_"You kept them?"_

_"Of course, you know I was your number one fan. I also kept your trophies: they are in a box next to your stuff. If you want them back, you'll give some of them Alex and Will. I'm sure it'll put some spirit in them."_

_"I'm stopping you right there, "Connor told his dad after Alexander and William left, "I just want 'em to enjoy baseball first. They won't go through what I've been through because of you. They'll have plenty of time for being competitive. By the way, how about we go watch them  play?"  
_

_Connor and Jude then got up and went to the patio._

_"You come sit over here with us, Laury?"_

_"Sure, Daddy."_

_While Jude, Connor, Lauren and Adam were sipping their glasses, Alexander and William competed vigorously with one another and were proud of showing all they could do with a ball and a bat. While Connor didn't stop cheering them up, Adam, as usual, was a bit less exuberant.  
_

_Time flew and it was dinnertime so all of them sat down to eat before Brandon, Adam's butler, served the starter.  
_

_"Alex, Will, you don't have an annoucement to make?"_

_"Right, Pap's... Poppy, we saved a special place so that you'll be able to come over and watch us play next week."_

_"Thanks," Adam replied after looking at his son carefully, "I'll save the day: I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Connor was relieved: his dad had learned his lesson. He didn't want their sons to be disappointed because Adam would only nod without a kind word to Alexander and William._

_"You got him trained," Jude couldn't help but comment to his husband's ear._

_Connor grinned before kissing Jude._

_"Yuck!" Their kids immediately exclaimed, while Adam chuckled._

_"By the way, Laury, you didn't have something to say?"_

_"Poppy," she hesitantly said, "I'll be the new mascot of Pap's fire station."_

_Connor stared at his dad again so that he didn't make a blunder, especially with their daughter who still lacked confidence._

_"So you're doing the same path as Connor?" Adam told her, before turning to his son. "How does that make you feel?"_

_"I'm as proud of her as you were when I told you. I know Jude was a bit reluctant at first but..."_

_"... I got it: she needs it. Besides, she's a brave girl. Will and Alex can bear witness to it."_

_"Yup," the twins exclaimed, their mouth full. "we're so proud of our sister. Our friends will envy us!"_

_Connor and Jude then hugged their daughter who blushed a bit after everyone raised their glasses in honour of Lauren who reddened more._

_The rest of the dinner took place in a relaxed atmosphere and it was time to Connor and Jude to come home, after saying good night to their three children. But, before they left, Connor swung by the garage where he took the box with his old baseball stuff, while Jude who was searching too stumbled upon his old firefighter stuff. The two of them thought it would be a beautiful gift for Lauren and brought the two boxes at home after saying goodbye to Adam and promising him to be back at noon the day after._

_"You're realizing that we have the house all to ourselves tonight?" Jude inquired with his most flirting tone. "We won't need to be quiet..."_

_"Mr Jacob-Stevens, are you horny right now?"_

_"You mean I got hard! Let's hurry home, Torchy!"_

_It was the nickname Asher, Connor's best friend, gave him while they were still teenagers. Asher told Jude the night of their wedding. Jude thought it was very suitable, especially when the two of them had sex._

_After a rewarding and exhausting sex night, Connor and Jude buzzed around to decorate the living room before going back to Adam's house and bringing the kids to the mall. While Connor finished decorating the room, Jude was contemplating their gift for Lauren with some emotion._

_"I can't wait that she opens it."_

_Connor gently kissed his neck._

_"How long we've waiting this moment," He said, caressing the object.  
_

_When they were finally done, Connor rushed to their car and got behind the wheel._

_"Don't forget it's not your fire truck,"  Jude just said._

_"Flame on!" Connor exclaimed before starting the car._

_His husband was immediately bent over._

_No sooner had they rung the doorbell than they heard behind the door.  
_

_"Pap's! Daddy!"_

_As soon as they walked into the house, their children threw at them and hugged them._

_"So how was your night?" Connor and Jude - laughing their heads off - inquired with one voice._

_"It was awesome," William enthusiastically replied before yawning, "our beds are so huge that I thought I was lost at first."_

_"Pap's," Alexander asked with his puppy dog eyes, "can we have same ones, please?"  
_

_"Daddy," his twin brother - yawning too - added with his sad kitten eyes, "p-l-e-a-s-e."_

_"How could you say no to those little cute faces?" Lauren couldn't help but comment._

_Connor and Jude immediately looked at each other and had a knowing smile: it was a good thing they were protected against their cute skills - even if they let themselves trick from time to time - because they pited everyone - like Lauren the day before - who was walking into their trap: Connor was sure their two sons would be true lover boys later. That's why Jude and him did everything to make them stay on the righteous path: it wasn't easy every day but they wanted to be proud of their kids.  
_

_"Nice try, "Jude replied gently but firmly. "Sorry,it won't work today. Maybe another day."_

_Connor couldn't keep his eyes from his smile: it always melted him._

_"Go get your stuff. We'll be with Poppy."_

_Connor and Jude, who noticed that their kids yawned again before rushing to the rooms, frowned, looked at each other, wondered if their children wasn't keeping something from us and agreed to talk to them when it'd be the right time. For now, they were sitting at Adam's table in the backyard and sipped a coffee._

_"Be there at 7," Connor reminded his dad._

_"Don't worry," he stated just before the kids joined them._

_"Ready? Give me your stuff so that I'll put 'em in the trunk. Judicorn, you get behind the wheel?"_

_"Sure. By the way, remind me to kill Mar next time he'll visit us."_

_"Don't get mad at him: it's a cute nickname. Right, kids?"_

_Alexander, Lauren and William nodded, laughing under their breath._

_"I'm not a kid anymore but I think I will never get rid of it," he sighed excessively._

_Connor was surprised that the way to the mall was silent so he turned around and noted that their children were asleep. Their night wasn't as calm as they told Connor and Jude._

_"C'mon, wake up. We're here."_

_After a little while, Alexander, Lauren and William - still yawning - slowly rubbed their eyes and got out of the car. Connor felt that Jude was unhappy and got him but they knew they were very excited to sleep at Adam's new house so it was pretty normal that they didn't quickly fall asleep. He put a soothing hand on his husband's shoulder._

_"Well, who's coming with me?" He asked after they took place at a table and look at the menu._

_Their sons instantly got up, as he expected, while their daughter would stay with Jude._

_"I see that you stayed too late last night," Connor scolded them, while they stood in line. "I know Poppy never really paid attention to sleep time but we trusted you..."_

_"You're wrong, Pap's. It's true we stayed awake a bit later than usual because Poppy let us watch some movies in his private cinema room but..."_

_"So what happened, Alex? I've never seen you so tired."_

_"Laury," William replied, "she had a bad dream. An awful one."_

_"She didn't stop stirring in her bed: we heard her from our room. So we got up and we walked into her own: she was sweating like crazy..."_

_"Tsss, tsss, Alex."_

_"Sorry, Pap's. We don't wake up her because we know it would be a bad thing so we laid next to her. After a while, she started to calm down and we gradually dozed off..."_

_"We left her room," Alexander finished, "before she realized we were there."_

_"Why?"  Connor expressed surprise._

_"You know she didn't like..."_

_"Yeah, you're right, Alex. Sorry for..."_

_"It's all right, Pap's. You couldn't have known."_

_"But why you didn't wake up Poppy?"_

_"We love him but we also know he doesn't get Laury. And we're her brothers: If you nor Daddy are there, it's on us to take care of her."_

_Connor was very proud of their two sons so he ruffled their hair._

_"Pap's!" Will grumbled. "My hair!"_

_"Sorry," he said, looking at Alexander who couldn't help but laugh._

_After William reordered his hair, the two boys looked up at their father and neamed._

_A short while later, they came back with three trays to their table where Jude was hugging Lauren tightly. It meant that she confided in him. Their daughter liked him but she used to speak to Jude more easily, like the two of them had a special bond. Connor wasn't jealous of it but he hoped that Lauren trusted him too if she needed another sympathetic ear.  
_

_After Alexander, Connor and William was sitting down at the table and everyone began to eat, the mood was lighter and the kids were gradually recovering from the night._

_After lunch, the twins went with Jude, while Connor followed Lauren._

_"Well, where are we going?"_

_"Don't worry, it's not that far."_

_"What are we doing here?" he inquired, looking at the window of a shop that was selling little things._

_"I found this a few weeks ago," she replied, unpocketing a wristband. "It has a weird writing but I didn't manage to read it and it was broken. I don't know why I took it..."_

_"Let me see, please."_

_Lauren kept explaining to him while he was looking at the wristband before his eyes suddenly went wide: He gave Jude that wristband shortly before their wedding and Jude gave him the same one with another writing It was Marcus and Asher's idea. He looked at his wrist._

_"Yeah," Lauren said, I noticed that yours was pretty similar, except for the word. What does mean "Jonnor"?"_

_"It's the nickname my best friend Ash and her wife gave us when me and Jude got engaged. It's called a ship name."_

_Lauren frowned._

_"It's a name mashed with Jude's and mine. It's outdated now."_

_"But why this one is different? By the way, what does it say?"_

_"It says Cude. Marcus - you already heard this name, right? - likes it because it reminds him of "cute". I like it too but everyone else chose "Jonnor" but when someone had the idea of making a wristband, I talked to Mar and we decided that the one Jude was gonna wear would be "Cude"."_

_"You're too weird sometimes," she commented, shrugging. "Since when did he lost his own?"  
_

_"I think it happened a few weeks before we fostered you. We looked for it everywhere but it seemed that it was gone. But you found it."_

_"You okay, Pap's?"_

_Connor had tears in his eyes because he knew Jude would be so happy to wear his wristband again."_

_"I'm fine," he replied before wiping his tears;_

_"You're_ definitely _weird sometimes."_

_Connor couldn't help but laugh._

_"It's the perfect gift for his birthday," he stated, kissing her head. "Let's go in."_

_"What can I do for you, Sir?"_

_"Hi, we'd like to know if you'd be able to fix that, please."_

_The store owner carefully looked at the wristband before nodding._

_"It'll take a bit of time. Meanwhile, go around the shop."_

_"Okay, thank you very much. Laury, please, always within my sight, okay?"_

_"Sure."_

_Connor then travelled around the store, looked other wristbands and chose three of them without losing sight of their daughter. He then spotted the machine he needed, read the instructions before writing the name "Jacob-Stevens" on the keyboard and letting the machine do its work._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Just a little surprise, Laury. Did you find something?"_

_"To be honest, not really."_

_A while later, the store owner showed her amazing work. Jude would be ecstatic when he would see his "new" wristband. After paying their purchases, Connor and Lauren joined Jude and the twins._

_While they were on their way, Connor started hearing weird noise all around him and...  
_

 

He woke up on Jude's couch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance.  
> And if you loved it, maybe I will tell more about Connor and Jude: it's up to you.


End file.
